There have been proposed various processings for being applied to images read out by an image reading device such as a scanner. For example, there has been proposed a method for analyzing an image obtained by scanning a document, judging a type of the document (text, halftone dots, or photographic paper, for example), and changing tables and/or parameters (setting values used for image processings) based on the determined type of the document. This method is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2009-182930, for example.